The Secret Royale Soul Reaper
by randomguy24
Summary: Jidori Tomoshibi is a new student to Soul Reaper Academy, but he has two secrets: he is the youngest son of Soul Society's royale family the one Aizen is trying to kill and he has an arrancar sealed inside him. suck at summarys, just read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

3

first fanfic, reviews appreciated, really three chapters

disclaimer: don't own bleach or its concepts

_thought _ "talking except when explaining faces" **other, such as talking with zonpaktou**

i know soul reaper academy takes longer than just a few months to graduate, the main character transfered in the graduating class, just go with it

The Secret Royale Soul Reaper

Section 1: First day at the Academy

Jidori Tomoshibi had two secrets that only his family knew. One, he is the youngest son of Soul Society's Royale Family (the one Aizen tried to kill), and two, he has the first and only natural arrancar sealed inside of him. The seal itself is on the lower part of his back. Jidori is only a full head taller than Toushiro Hitsugaya, effectively making him the shortest of all the new students in the advanced class, and most likely in the graduating class. He wore the typical academy male student garb: the white robes with odd marks on them and the blue fluffy pants and sandals. He was also the only one with short blonde hair and blue eyes in the class.

Jidori just sat near the window, waiting for class to start. He noticed someone sitting down next to him. "You must be the genius everyone's talking about."

Jidori turned to see a taller than average person next to him. The stranger had light brown unruly hair and brown eyes. "What's it to ya?"

"My name is Iyou Aitashugi."

"Jidori Tomoshibi, nice to meet you." Jidori shook hands. The two started to get along well.

The first kido class was already here. Jidori was in the first group. He held out his hands and said the chant, finishing with a "Hado 31: Shokkaho!" The blast of energy came within two inches of a target before exploding, destroying most of the targets in the process.

Everyone looked on with amazement. Nobody else tried because Jidori's spirit energy rose to the point of third seat officers. Jidori just blinked at the destruction. "Whoops! Guess I put too much energy in that one."

"What gave you that idea? The fact over half the targets got blown away or the explosion?" Jidori recognized the voice belonging to a girl named Tsubaki, who sits in front of him in class.

"Everyone else go! Then next group to the line!" The instructor yelled after snapping back to reality.

An odd boy with bluish white hair took Jidori's place, hair even more unruly than Iyou's. He said the chant and fired the blast, hitting a target dead center.

"Nice shot," Jidori said, impressed.

"At least mine didn't blow up."

Jidori scowled at the taller boy with a "you are such an ass" look. _Well that's two people I hate._ The other being Tsubaki, but it was more of an instinct to hate her.

* * *

Section 2: The First Prank

It's been several weeks since the first day, and Jidori was enjoying himself with Iyou. The guy that got a "you are such an ass" look turned out to be Rei Kashira, a friend of Tsubaki Kenpeki. Tomorrow, the Head Captain is supposed to give a speech to the class, and all the captains and their lieutenants are supposed be there as with all the instructors.

Jidori and Iyou noticed a huge crowd of students in front of them. "Wonder what's going on?"

"You haven't heard, Jidori? The captains and their lieutenants are supposed to be watching over us. Seeing how we do and stuff. Basically scouting."

"Too bad I can't see which ones are coming now." Jidori pouted.

"That's right. Kids shouldn't gaze upon important people like them." Jidori and Iyou turned to find Rei and Tsubaki walking towards the crowd.

"That's what friends are for, dumbass!" The duo on Jidori's hate list kept walking. Well, Rei dragged Tsubaki to the crowd.

Iyou groaned a little bit. "Fine. Hop on my shoulders." Jidori complied. The first captain and lieutenant duo was Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake and Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki.

After they stayed for fifteen minutes, Jidori and Iyou went to class.

The next day Iyou noticed that Jidori was particularly cheery this morning. They reached the assembly hall and stood in their respective spots, Jidori still smiling.

The captains and lieutenants stared at the students while the instructors were behind them and to the left of the students. The Head Captain came to the podium and started the speech. No one was really paying any attention. When the Head Captain slammed his cane on the floor, it gave way, allowing buckets of greenish-yellowish goo to drop on the instructors and two unfortunate students, though those around the students were fortunate not get any of the goo on them. There was dead silence.

Iyou turned to find Jidori shaking from trying not to laugh out loud, since both of his hands were on his mouth. Jidori wasn't the only one trying not to laugh. There were a few chuckles here and there. Even a few captains and lieutenants chuckled. Iyou leaned a little to whisper at Jidori. "Jidori, you didn't do that, did you?" At the end of the question, the small blonde boy busted up laughing. The students started to move away from the laughing hyena.

Rei and Tsubaki death glared at Jidori, while everyone else just stared at him.

"You asshole! I'LL KILL YOU!" Tsubaki charged at Jidori, who then kicked down the door and flash stepped away, with both Tsubaki and Rei on his tail.

"Captain Soi Fon! Captain Kuchiki! Bring those ignorant brats to my office immediately!" Two of the captains and their lieutenants dissappeared.

Iyou didn't see Jidori for awhile. Not until nightfall at least. Jidori came into the dorm room and plopped on his bed. "So, how'd it go?"

"Those old farts need to lighten up. Well, most of them. The captain of squad eight was all for letting me go. Squad ten also agreed, though that one actually backed up his argument. I still got off easy I thought." Jidori fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Section 3: Squad Assignments

After a few more months of Jidori's pranks and annoyances, Rei's and Tsubaki's urge to kill him, and the instructors calling the captains for help on the three, everyone graduated.

After the graduation ceremony, both Iyou and Jidori went to the board to see what squads they were assigned. They were among the first students there.

"Looks like I'm assigned to squad two," Iyou said rather blandly.

Jidori searched for his name and for the two on his hate list. "I'm in squad ten. Thank God Rei or Tsubaki are in the same squad. Looks like Rei is assigned to squad eight and Tsubaki squad nine."

"Be warned, payback's a bitch." Jidori and Iyou turned to see Rei and Tsubaki standing ten feet behind them, well, Rei holding Tsubaki back ten feet away. Rei was obviously talking to Jidori.

"Yeah, uh huh, of course it is. YOU should be warned that anything you do to me will be outdone. Besides, you two still haven't gotten a revenge on me yet." Jidori shrugged on the last sentence. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to report to my squad captain." With that, Jidori flash stepped away, and did some things before he actually reported in.

Jidori knocked on the door to his captain's office. "Enter."

Jidori complied. "Jidori Tomoshibi. Reporting for duty."

"I know who you are. There isn't a captain that doesn't know you or the duo you pull pranks on. I ask you refrain from doing so here." Captain Hitsugaya never looked up from his desk, which had stacks of paperwork on it that he was tackling.

"But Captain, I'm just trying to liven the place up a bit." Jidori pouted and gave his midget captain the puppy dog eyes, which is kind of weird for a guy to do this but for Jidori's looks it actually fits.

Toushiro lifted his head from the desk with a blank look. "Fine. As long as you don't target me." Before Toushiro went back to work, he took a sip of tea, or what he thought was tea. Jidori had switched his captain's cup for Rangiku's while the captain was busy. Toushiro spat out the alcoholic substance and peered inside the cup, then to Jidori, obviously pissed.

"It was before mentioning I can't pull pranks on you." Jidori struggled to stop chuckling, but failed miserably once the door opened to reveal Rei with hot pink hair and Tsubaki with a sickly green colored hair. Now why they took a shower/bath in the middle of the day Jidori had no clue, but it did make him laugh even harder. So hard that he clutched his sides and fell to the ground. It didn't take him long to get back up and jump through a window, still laughing like a maniac, and flash stepped away.


	2. Chapter 2 Promotion and a Typical Day

review, constructive criticism is appreciative, don't worry about sounding cruel

more chapters to come

On kido spells, please excuse spelling as there is no way to check nor is there a list of them, if there is, put the link in review.

_thought_ "talk except when describing looks/faces" **other**

this is set after the whole Aizen war thing, in case you didn't figure that one out.

* * *

Section 4: The New Third Seat

After losing Rei and Tsubaki, Jidori went back to the Squad Ten barracks and went straight to the training grounds.

Iyou was walking calmly to Squad Ten barracks. It's been several hours since he'd seen Jidori or the two on his hate list. Upon reaching the entrance, Iyou felt Jidori's spiritual pressure skyrocket. _Great, just when I was about to tell him I defeated Squad Two's sixth seat._ Iyou flash stepped towards the training grounds.

When Iyou got there, the captain and his lieutenant was already there and explaining their rules on promotions, which included defeating the holder of a seat, you replace them and keep that title of office. Jidori was barehanded while his opponent, a muscular man about Iyou's height, had his zanpakutou.

"Are you sure you want to fight me barehanded? That's a little cocky if you ask me," the man said, he himself a little smug.

"Come and find out. If you really are a third seat, I want to see what you got. Whoever is better will win." Jidori smiled, obviously confident. Iyou knew why.

The man drew his sword and charged the kid. Jidori just stood there, arms crossed and grinning. The man swung down, feeling a connection. Dust stirred. Iyou grinned, knowing the man will never land a hit on Jidori. Captain Hitsugaya didn't seem surprised to see Jidori three yards behind the man. At this point, the captains knew Jidori's speed surpassed theirs, if only barely surpassing the Head Captain's.

"Hado Four: Byakurai!" A straight line of white energy pierced the man's left shoulder. The man's eyes turned to the size of dishes as he realized the blonde kid was behind him. After a short scream, the man calmed down and turned to Jidori, who still had his arms crossed and smiling.

"You'll pay for that. Scream: Sakebi!" The man's sword transformed into a multi-section, double-edged sword with song note shaped extrusions along the edges. The man grinned as his sword unleashed a screeching sound that forced everyone except the captain and lieutenant to clutch their ears in pain.

However, Jidori's spiritual pressure rose to the point of an upper level lieutenant soon after. Jidori's spirit energy formed a sphere around him, effectively guarding him. The man's grin disappeared as he lashed out his sword. The blade's segments separated, only a small piece of wire connecting each segment, and headed straight towards Jidori. The boy backhanded the blade, shattering it in a dozen pieces.

The man's face turned into fear as the screeching sound ended. Jidori was walking towards him, each step forming cracks. The boy's spiritual pressure subsided, but the sphere of spirit energy was still there, if dramatically weakened. As Jidori got to the man, he formed the spirit energy around him to his fist. The man flew back, blood and saliva coming from his mouth, as he was punched in the stomach. The ex-third seat made a rather large crater in the wall.

Everyone except Iyou and the small statured captain gawked.

Jidori turned and walked to his captain. **Now wasn't that a bit overkill? No, you wouldn't consider it to be because he ain't dead. But, seriously, surely you could've held back a bit more.**_ Shut up, Arrancar._ "So how was that?"

"Incredible! I-"

"Shut up, Matsumoto. Congratulations, Third Seat Jidori Tomoshibi. Now, if you'll excuse us, we still have lots of paperwork to do." Captain Hitsugaya dragged his busty lieutenant back to his office.

"T-third seat?" Jidori heard Iyou stutter.

"Yeah. Now, I know you've been made an officer. It's not really surprising considering you're just that good."

"I'm only a sixth seat! A genius like you probably should-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I may be good, but not that good. I still don't even know my zanpakutou's name yet. I'm glad you think highly of me, but I'm not all that great." Jidori frowned at Iyou.

Iyou just shrugged. "By the way, Tsubaki and Rei became fifth seat of their squads."

"Well, that figures. I may hate them, but I have to admit that they're good. I'd hate to be a party pooper, but you probably should go back to your squad."

"Yeah, you're right. Later." Iyou flash stepped away.

Jidori went straight to his quarters. His zanpakutou was laying in a corner. Jidori took the blade out of its sheath to admire it. **The blade alone is as tall as you are. But I don't think there's enough room in your soul for one more.**

_What are you? My mother? Or my older brother? All you've done today is nag me. First, the battle, now this? What's up with you? You haven't spoke this much since I put super glue on every instructor's seat and on Rei's and Tsubaki's._

The sealed arrancar laughed. **I'm not trying to be your mother or brother. But how far are you going to go? You may be able to beat a lieutenant if you use any of the Hado nineties.**

_They may be powerful, but they're easy to see coming. A lieutenant I am not, and just to prove it to you, I'll ask Rangiku to spar with me._

**Bold as always. But you do bring up a good point. After all, there are several ways we are similar.**

_Now I know that we look alike, for the exception of your red eyes and that stupid lightning-bolt shaped hair pin that was a part of your hollow's mask._

**Both of us are considered geniuses and the fact our personalities are similar. You are carefree and relaxed, but can be serious if the situation calls on it. You also make sure to keep your secrets, after all, that was your limit before some of my spirit energy start to leak out. In addition, you hate people far too easily.**

Jidori put away his sword, ate a light dinner, and went to bed without responding to the arrancar.

* * *

Section 5: A Typical Day and an Uninvited Guest

Captain Hitsugaya headed towards his office, hoping to get an early start on the day's paperwork and maybe tomorrow's. It was the brink of dawn. He felt two spiritual pressures coming from the training grounds, one of which thoroughly surprised him. _Rangiku? Up this early? Why she dueling Jidori?_

When Toushiro got to the training grounds, the match was over with Haineko's ash surrounding Jidori. With nowhere to run or flash step, Jidori dropped his sword in submission. Injury wise, he was better off: a scratch on his right cheek, his clothes cut here and there, and a small cut above his left eye. Nothing that will leave a scare.

His lieutenant was roughed up a bit more, though all of her wounds were shallow. It was clear she figured out Jidori's attack patterns and took him down despite his enormous speed advantage. _So he isn't lieutenant class. But then why spar with Rangiku?_

Rangiku withdrew Haineko and put it back in its sheath. "You're pretty good! You'll definitely make Ikkaku's day."

"No thanks. The day I spar with a battle hungry lunatic is the day my brother becomes a captain. Thanks for the opportunity to spar with you." Jidori grabbed his sword and bowed respectfully.

"If you two are done, Matsumoto, go to Squad Six and get some paperwork from them. Jidori, I'm sure you know how to get to the Head Captain's office, he always have paperwork for me and Rangiku."

"Yes, sir!" Both of them said in unison, obviously startled.

* * *

Iyou recalled his zanpakutou. Rei tapped his shoulder. Iyou turned and attempted to hold his chuckling. "Where is Jidori? He's not at squad ten."

"I don't know. Try following the map on your forehead!" Iyou couldn't help it anymore. Rei had a map drew on his forehead, a picture of him killing Tsubaki on his left cheek, a picture of rabbits on the other, and, with the use of hair gel and spray paint, devil's horns.

Rei turned and left, calm and cool as always. Iyou then noticed that Rei's hair was shaved to say "I suck" on the back of his head. _I wonder if he knows about that? Oh well._ Iyou left to report in.

* * *

Jidori returned to his midget captain's office only to hear yelling upon entering.

"Why not?" An unfamiliar soul reaper with orange hair questioned as Jidori set the tall stack of paperwork on the desk.

"Because I'm busy. Now get out!"

"You're too uptight, Toushiro! It's a party, act like a kid for once!"

"I am not a kid!"

"Um, no offense, Captain, but when you have to stand on a chair to reach the intercom to the squad, I'd say you're a kid." Jidori flash stepped away before he got a death glare of ice.

* * *

The Head Captain sat at his desk, finishing up some last minute stuff. Something was off to him, though. "Who's there?" He glanced to his right to find his lieutenant knocked out on the ground.

"You're as good as they say. Don't worry, I don't intend to stay, yet." A voice sounded behind him.

"What do you want?"

"Relax. My family is a little worried, with three missing captains. I know you are trying to find suitable replacements. Even though We have a royal guard of thirty something captain class soul reapers, we can't help but be paranoid. I'm offering to become a captain until suitable replacements show themselves."

Royal Guard? "Prove to me that you are who you say you are." A zanpakutou was tossed in front of the Head Captain.

The stranger whispered the location of the ouken.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Joke, Mission, and Fight

review, constructive criticism is appreciated.

"talking" _thought_ **arrancar ****zanpakutou**

can't take credit for some of pranks/annoyances, they belong to their respective owners, the main topic in the first section belongs to Amami-chan and her 50 ways to torment byakuya kuchiki, if you rip me for this, remember: I gave credit where credit is due, so it's not plagiarism, I will try to think up of some original ones later.

thanks for the website for the kido spells

* * *

Section 6:Overboard

**Can you not hear me?** A voice said. Jidori was on top of skyscrapers, clouds beneath the buildings and above. A terrifying, yet soothing lightning storm was constantly raging. He recognized the arrancar, but he also looked confused at what was that sound.

**Guess not. No matter, you will hear me sooner or later.**

Jidori woke up abruptly. _Was that a dream? _**If it was, both of us were having the exact same one.**

The boy turned to find a spilt glass of water. _Surely those two could've thought up something more original than that._ Jidori got dressed, ate breakfast, and reported to his captain's office.

When he got there, Captain Kuchiki was showing Captain Hitsugaya what happened to his scarf: a paper chain of people holding hands. Jidori flash stepped away with the sixth squad captain in hot pursuit.

Iyou just put down some paperwork on Captain Soi Fon's desk when a red headed, obviously pissed off person came in. "Let me guess, Jidori?"

Both the red head and his captain looked at him. Iyou knew Jidori has become quite famous for his mischief among captains and lieutenants and that he himself is only a rumor of a friend.

The red head nodded. "No, I don't know where he's at. But I will help you find him with Captain Soi Fon's permission."

Jidori sat at his usual place when hiding from captains when Iyou showed up. "What did you do this time?"

"Made a paper chain of people holding hands out of one of Captain Kuchiki's scarfs."

"What?!"

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a Vasto Lorde."

"You purposely destroyed something that could hold tremendous sentimental value to Captain Kuchiki as a prank? You should know better!"

"What are you talking about? He only has a couple dozen, so I doubt ruining one is really going to matter."

"That's not the point!" Iyou grabbed Jidori by the arms. "You are going to apologize to Captain Kuchiki and serve your punishment."

The kid was kicking and struggling. "Not if I can help it! Let me go!"

Jidori stood in front of Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai to his right, and Iyou guarding the door, complete with his zanpakutou.

"A thousand apologies, Captain Kuchiki." Jidori bowed respectfully. It was still pretty obvious that he didn't mean it and that the only reason he was doing this was because Iyou, with help from Rei, Tsubaki, and Captain Hitsugaya, forced him to.

"No you're not. But you will be, I'm sure." Renji was still a little mad, but only because his captain was not in a good mood. And you do not piss off Captain Kuchiki.

Captain Kuchiki started to scold Jidori, with some of Renji's input. Jidori didn't listen. His head was down, his hair covering his eyes, and his hand curled into a fist. The boy couldn't hear their voices, but rather someone else's. It was becoming unbearable for the kid, evident by his rising spiritual pressure.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up shut up! You sound exactly like my brother!" Jidori screamed at them turned to the door. Iyou held his ground. "Move, Iyou! I really don't want to hurt you!" He lifted his head just enough for his friend to see his eyes, which were glowing red and slitted.

Iyou quickly realized what that meant. He was the only person Jidori told, but only because he felt he could trust him. Not enough for Jidori's second secret though. Iyou moved.

* * *

Iyou found Jidori in the fetal position at a different hiding spot. Iyou went to wake him, but someone grabbed his arm. The taller man jumped back, very startled.

The stranger looked exactly like Jidori; same hair style and color, and height. The differences were small, but evident. The twin had the same glowing, slitted red eyes Jidori had when he stormed out. The clothes were similar to what Aizen's arrancar wore, not to mention a girlish, stupid looking lightning-bolt shaped hair pin on his head.

"I know about the hair pin, it was a part of my hollow's mask. It's nice to finally meet you in person, but it is not a good idea to bother my host."

"I see. So _you're_ the sealed arrancar. I thought there was no way for you to come out."

"Common misconception. I can come out, but only as long as I stay nearby. And my powers are severely limited. Only my sonido, sword hands, and iron skin can be used. But that's more than enough to kill you if necessary."

"I don't get it. Why did Jidori become like that?"

The arrancar chuckled at this. "How could you not tell? It's in his personality! He hates far too easily. Simple, but true. It will be best to wait till tomorrow to tell him his punishment. Although that doesn't mean he'll abide it."

* * *

Section Seven: Finally! A Mission

Jidori reported to Captain Hitsugaya's office early this morning.

"Yes Captain?"

"I have a mission for you."

"It's about damn time."

"It's just a routine one, so don't get too excited. It's a standard destroy hollows, perform soul burials, and report any out of the ordinary spiritual pressures. You shouldn't have any problems with this. Your speed will be your greatest asset here as there is a large area to cover and is an area with a higher rate of hollows coming."

"But it's not Karakura Town."

"Right. Report to the Senkai Gate in one hour."

* * *

Section Eight: Iyou vs. Rei

Iyou walked over to Squad Eight's training grounds. _What in the world is this about? Why would Rei challenge me instead of Jidori?_

Rei was at the training grounds, zanpakutou drawn and ready. Tsubaki was a little ways away, and seemed anxious. "So, mind telling me what this is about, Rei?"

"I can't relieve my frustration on the one responsible. So why not his friend?"

"So you decided to take me on just because Jidori isn't here and won't be for a month? How foolish. Come!" Iyou's zanpakutou rests on his right side, and he drew it with his right hand in a way one would see a military officer wield a knife: the blade parallel with the forearm.

Rei charged towards him, and swung a right to left attack. Iyou blocked it with his sword, then punched Rei in the jaw. The white haired boy staggered back. Iyou charged forward, swinging his right arm for a punch with his sword.

Rei ducked and tried to spill Iyou's intestines on the ground. The taller boy jumped, switched the sword to how a person normally would wield it, and slammed it on Rei with a downward stroke. Rei fell to his knees.

"Is that all you got, Rei? I've always thought of you as Jidori's rival."

"You haven't seen anything, yet. Slice: Kaze-Shinku!" Rei's sword transformed into a scythe, though the blade wasn't as large as a typical scythe. Iyou jumped out of the scythe's range. Or so he thought.

Rei swung the scythe again, this time the blade and five inches of the shaft separated and went straight towards Iyou. Iyou was startled and couldn't dodge it completely. The blade barely caught his shoulder. Afterwards, the blade went back to its original position.

"I see. So that's your zanpakutou, a scythe whose blade can separate from the body, though connected with a chain. Not very original in my opinion."

"Oh really? Then let's see yours!" Rei swung again.

"Flow: Mizu Subeta!" Iyou's sword blade transformed into water. The water caught Rei's scythe and continued down the chain. Before Rei knew it, the water had surrounded both his arms, neck, and waist. "Mizu Subeta's water acts like a blade: you touch it, you'll get cut. It's over Rei, and you know it."

"So basically your Mizu Subeta is the water version of my Haineko? That's not very original either. Although that was a decent fight."

The two fighters turned to where the voice came from to find Rangiku, Shunsui Kyouraku, Juushiro Ukitake, and a handful of other captains and lieutenants watching them.


	4. Chapter 4 New Captain and Tsubaki's Plan

those of you that are reading my story and not reviewing, please review! it is not that hard to say what you like or dislike about it and give reasons. constructive criticism is also appreciated. those that have reviewed have my thanks(the whole two people)!

_thought _"talking, usually" **arrancar **_**zanpakutou**_

* * *

Section Nine: New Captain

Kagai Tomoshibi had been captain for a few days now, and haven't seen his esteemed younger brother at all. _I bet his captain sent him on a mission. Guess I'll have to wait to teach him some manners._

Kagai walked down a hall, seeing a pair he recognized. A boy with white, incredibly unruly hair and orange eyes had a stack of paperwork with him, most likely delivering to his captain. The other was his hot-tempered friend, a girl with rusty red hair with black streaks and bright green eyes, almost as tall as her friend. Kagai got along with them, very unlike his brother.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" The heir to Soul Society had found that the simplest of questions can give hints to what people are really like.

"Just fine, Captain," both of them said to a still stranger of a captain. Kagai walked past them to Captain Hitsugaya's office.

* * *

"Okay, that is really starting to creep me out. No one knows who this captain is, all we know is that he is the captain of Squad Three," Tsubaki finally spoke once the strange captain was out of earshot.

"I know what you mean. I know we've discussed this before, but he looks like he'll be related to Jidori."

"Only one way to find out. Let's deliver and hurry up to find Iyou."

* * *

Iyou was at his newly appointed fourth seat office when two unexpected visitors came in. "So, what do you two want?"

"What do you know about Jidori's family?" Rei was the one that asked.

"Why would you guys want to know?" Iyou asked cautiously.

The duo described what this new captain looked like: tall, a hair style that matched Espada One, except with a dull blonde hair color, the same shade of blue eyes, and a sense of something different about him.

When they were finished, Iyou hesitated before saying anything. "I may know a little about his family. But you never heard this from me nor will you say anything to Jidori. Got it?" Rei and Tsubaki nodded. Iyou explained what had happened in Captain Kuchiki's office.

* * *

Section Ten: Tsubaki's Plan

Tsubaki rested near the Squad Eleven's outside training grounds, on top of a building. She originally wanted to be assigned to Squad Eleven, but was given Squad Nine.

"Hey, you up there! Want to join us?" Ikkaku Madurame asked. Tsubaki spared with him a few times and got a few tips. Granted, she got her ass handed to her every time, but she enjoyed each fight.

"Not this time! Thanks anyway!"

"Suit yourself."

Tsubaki then began thinking. _What would happen if Jidori and his brother met?_ She paused at the thought. Jidori was powerful, but so is his brother, and if they start fighting…

Tsubaki left to gather Rei and Iyou.

* * *

The boys sat opposite of Tsubaki at a local restaurant as she explained her fear.

"Makes sense. If both of them start to fight, it'll turn the Seireitei into a war zone." Iyou put his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Either way, won't it be nice to see Jidori get his ass kicked." Rei smirked.

"Hey, I wouldn't mind seeing that, but not at the cost of the Seireitei. Especially if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Iyou asked.

"That he's been holding back this whole time. It's hard to believe, but I don't doubt it."

"What's the source of this rumor?"

"Why do you want to know? I don't remember where I heard it."

"Don't tell me it's true," Rei piped up.

"Maybe, maybe not. Just curious, that's all." Iyou obviously knew more than what he was letting on.

Tsubaki snapped her fingers. "Hey, I know! We can keep him distracted every time he's here! And just tell his captain our concerns and ask him not to send Jidori over to Squad Three for anything."

Iyou looked at her skeptically. "Jidori may seem like he's ADHD on a massive sugar rush and on crack sometimes, but not all the time. He's actually quite observant, and the more you act unnatural, the more he'll suspect something is up."

"Oh come on. It's GENUIS!"

"Perhaps we could at least stall the inevitable with that plan. But otherwise I'll have to agree with Iyou."

"Okay, so we'll just act natural around him and keep his attention on us."

"It won't be that simple. There are so many holes in that plan."

"So I'll just confess to him to make him faint. We'll continually do such shocking things like that to make him sleep as long as possible."

Both boys took a drink of water and spat it out after hearing Tsubaki say that. "You do realize what'll happen to your reputation," both of them said in unison.

"Hey, I'll risk it if it means keeping my life and saving a few others."

"What makes you think that'll work?" Rei was the first to get over his shock.

"No kidding. His brother will probably just go to his room and pound the crap out of him in his sleep."

"I don't care, that's what I'm gonna do. You guys can do something different. Just think up of something by the time Jidori comes back. When is he coming back anyway?"

Iyou paled. "In four days." Iyou's grim response echoed in their minds for the rest of the day.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't want to get to Jidori coming back yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Clash! A New Plan

I got a better idea, so I'm going to use it. Yeah this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be.

"talking, usually" **arrancar **_**zanpakutou**_

please review, constructive criticism is appreciated.

* * *

Section Eleven: New Plan! Tsubaki vs. Jidori!

Jidori was particularly cheery today, as not only did he get to come back, but also because towards the beginning of his mission, he unlocked his shikai. **God DAMN IT! Seriously, can't I kick the guy occupying your inner world out, he's kicking my ass at poker. Why did you have to find out your zanpakutou's name? And why is it the EXACT same name as mine?**

_No. How did you guys get cards and what are you using for money? That is the only way I can stand a chance against Kagai without you. And I have no bloody idea._

Before his arrancar can say anything, Jidori entered his captain's office without so much as a knock. "Hey, Captain. Just turning in my report." Jidori stopped and stared at a fully armed Tsubaki. Jidori himself had his zanpakutou with him. "Um…Why are you here, Tsubaki? Don't tell me it's a feeble attempt for revenge."

"Not quite. Hand in your report and meet me at the Squad Ten training grounds. We are going to fight." Tsubaki left, surprisingly calm.

* * *

Both Rei and Iyou heard their conversation and followed Tsubaki.

"What happened to your original plan?" Rei asked.

"I came up with a new one."

"Be careful, Tsubaki. He's faster than all the captains and has enormous spiritual pressure. Add in exceptional control and a talent for kido, you are in for one hell of a ride."

"Don't forget his decent swordsmanship and hand to hand fighting. And he's cheery right now, so something probably happened in the world of the living. But Rei is right. You are in for one hell of a ride."

* * *

Tsubaki is one of those weird cases with zanpakutou: she has not one, not two, but three zanpakutou. Two of them were shortened katanas and one was a dagger necklace. The hilts were all a solid color, but each one was different; one was orange, one yellow, and one red. The dagger didn't have a guard, but other two's took the shape of a shining sun. Tsubaki also has at least a foot on height difference.

Jidori's zanpakutou is an extended, straightened katana, and he wore it similar to his captain. The difference was that because Jidori's sword is longer (the blade alone is just as tall as he is), it was more centered on his back. His sword's hilt was a navy blue, and the guard looked like a cloud with lightning bolts coming out of it.

Their audience included Iyou and Rei, Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku, Hisagi, and Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Whoever gets knocked out loses. Also, whoever draws first blood wins."

"Think you're up to this? Tsubaki, do you honestly think you stand a chance against me?" **If anything else, she is one very gutsy gal.**

"Absolutely." Tsubaki drew both her swords.

"Alright." Jidori took his right index finger and pushed his sword out. He caught the sword by the middle of the hilt and used flash step. He appeared behind her instantly. "Hado 54: Haien!"

Tsubaki jumped forward, dodging the purple blast. She turned around to not find Jidori. The girl kept spinning to her right, swinging horizontally with her right arm. It connected with another blade. Dust stirred as both of their spiritual pressures were even, for the moment.

In terms of physical strength, Tsubaki is the greater. Because of that, she pushed Jidori back. She jumped after him, swinging down with her left sword. Jidori blocked it with his blade, with just one hand on the hilt and no reinforcement from his other hand. Tsubaki was sure the hit would bring him down to his knees, but it didn't. Jidori was glowing with a blue aura: he was using his spiritual pressure to strengthen himself.

Frustrated, Tsubaki swung with her other sword. Jidori caught it with his bare hand and held on to it. "You think you can even cut me without your zanpakutou's true form? How foolish." Jidori kicked her in the stomach.

Tsubaki's feet stayed on the ground, but she did fly back several yards, saliva coming from her mouth. "Fine, you want to see my shikai? Here it is." She finally managed after gaining her breath. Jidori rested the back of his sword on his shoulder, still not worried.

Tsubaki's spiritual pressure began to rise. "Blaze and turn everything to zero: Mittsu Kaen Reiten!" The sword in her right hand turned to solid flame, while the one in her left turned into a spear, the blade of it being solid flame. Her necklace changed form as well; there was a quarter circle of blades, the center towards her left, small golden hilts were towards her neck.

Jidori still didn't seem worried.

Tsubaki charged, lunging her spear towards him. Jidori hopped far to Tsubaki's right, spun left, and struck. Tsubaki blocked it with her fire sword. Jidori disappeared.

"Hado 73: Soren Sokatsui!" Twin blasts of blue energy came at Tsubaki from above.

"Hinote Mamori!" Tsubaki's necklace disconnected from her, became a full circle, and started to spew dense flames. The connection was rough, but the girl withstood it, and so did her necklace, which went to its original state.

The smoke cleared, with Jidori looking confused. "Hinote Mamori is a defensive ability of my zanpakutou's. You've just seen what it can do."

"I see. But will it make a difference?"

"The necklace can be for more than just for defense. Hinote Daikin!" The necklace disconnected again and took on the same shape as before, except the flames were spewing behind it, accelerating it.

Jidori was shocked, but put up his sword horizontally with his free hand reinforcing it. The necklace clashed with his blade, but still pushed him back, his feet dragging on the ground. The necklace pinned the boy to the wall.

Jidori glanced to his right to see a flaming spear heading towards him, the spear was multi-sectional, each section connected by at least a four foot chain. He glanced to his left to see Tsubaki charging with her fire sword. There was no way out.

Jidori pinned his feet on is sword and pointed each hand outwards. "Hado 63: Raikoho!" Twin bolts of yellow energy left Jidori's hands towards Tsubaki and her spear. The spear was deflected while there was an explosion on Tsubaki's end. The necklace stopped spewing flames behind it and fell to the ground, along with Jidori's sword, who picked it up immediately.

The smoke cleared to show Tsubaki with her reconnected fire spear and fire sword, definitely roughed up, but not bleeding. "I won't go down after that!"

"So it seems. But you did say whoever draws first blood wins. Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro!" Six thin, wide beams of light slammed into Tsubaki's midsection, paralyzing her. Jidori walked calmly to Tsubaki and scratched her cheek with the tip of his sword, drawing a tiny bead of blood. "I win."

The kido spell shattered as Jidori released it.

"You bastard! You cheated!" Tsubaki complained.

"You said nothing about using kido. But you should be proud of yourself. You earned my respect through this fight."

"Don't play games with me!" Tsubaki was red with anger, a relatively common sight.

"I'm not joking. I really am impressed." **DAMN IT! I lost again! Why couldn't you have lost just to make her feel happy?**

_What do you mean?_

_**Arrancar bet two extension cables, a desk, computer, printer, four staplers, and a ton of paper that you would lose on purpose. I bet a complete office lounge and hot tub that you would win.**_

_Arrancar, we'll talk about this later. Zanpakutou, good man._

An immense spiritual pressure was felt around them and the small crowd. Everyone recognized it as the new captain of Squad Three: Kagai Tomoshibi. Everyone was surprised to see Jidori's reaction.

Jidori clenched his fist and teeth. **I won't interfere unless you need me. I know my place in this fight. Zapakutou, get ready to get to work.**

Jidori then showed everyone his full spiritual pressure. This took everyone by complete surprise, except Iyou. Jidori's spiritual pressure was equivalent to an upper tier captain, but something was different about it. The captains, lieutenants and any other veteran of the war with Aizen recognized it as that of an arrancar's energy leaking out from the boy. Jidori was glowing blue with small amounts of red, the red obviously belonging to the arrancar's. His eyes were glowing bright blue and slitted, the whites being red.

Without saying anything, Jidori back flipped onto the wall, spun on his heel, and charged towards his brother.

* * *

Kagai sensed his brother heading towards him. "Good." A smile crept on his face as he darted towards Jidori, drawing his zanpakutou. The sword was standard sized. The guard was square with coil like extrusions coming out of each side, the hilt was white, as was its sheath.

"Strike fast and hard: Erekutorikku Koiru!" His sword transformed dramatically. The guard disappeared. The blade was five feet long and seven inches wide at the widest point. The edged were jagged, making them look like twin lightning bolts down the sides, ending in two points, each five inches long and holding the lightning bolt shape. Violet lightning bolt ran down the flat sides of the sword.

* * *

Jidori rapidly approached his brother.

"Unleash the fury of the storm: Raikrai!" Jidori's sword transformed completely. The blade was a little less than half its original length, but it was ten inches wide and double edged. The width was constant until the tip, which was a typical triangle shape. The guard grew to compliment the blade's width, but was rectangular. There was a seven inch long, four inch wide at the widest part, lightning bolt shaped hole in the center, and the same size of lightning bolt shaped prongs on the edge, which there was four of. Two were connected where the guard and blade met, while the other two were midway up the blade. They were situated where if the prongs leaned forward, the tip connecting them would connect the rest of the part to the blade until where it zigzagged to form the remaining lightning bolt shape.

Jidori grabbed the hilt with both hands and readied a downward, diagonal right to left strike. Kagai readied an upward, diagonal right to left strike with one hand on the hilt. Jidori was above, while Kagai was below.

* * *

sorry for the cliffhanger, but I wanted to do the epic fight in one go. the next chapter will most likely be long.


	6. Chapter 6 Brother vs Brother!

not as long as i thought it would, but hopefully entertaining and on the edge of your seat.

"Talking" **arrancar** _thought_

review, constructive criticism is appreciated, please do me and yourselves a favor and review

* * *

Section 12: Lightning vs. Lightning! Brother vs. Brother!

Jidori swung downward, right to left diagonally. Kagai did the inverse of that. The resulting clash formed craters on the ground and walls. Jidori won the clash, deflecting Kagai's blade, but leaving him wide open. Kagai took advantage by stabbing his sword forward.

Jidori used flash step to evade. Kagai turned around and swung horizontally with both hands on the hilt. The result was the same. Kagai's blade was effortlessly knocked away, but again Jidori was wide open, if only for a shorter amount of time due to his upward, left to right diagonal strike. The smaller warrior swung down.

Kagai jumped to his right and then flash stepped back several feet away. Jidori's sword created a three foot in diameter crater. The blonde boy lifted the broad sword up, stationed it in a horizontal striking pose, and turned it so that the lightning bolt shaped hole was visible to Kagai.

"I see. Your sword is so heavy with condensed reiatsu that you can only manage one strike per swing. I am curious, however, about what those lightning bolt shaped prongs are for."

"You'll see later. Now take this: Raiko!" Jidori's tone was spiteful. As he yelled the name of his attack, he swung is sword. Two crescent shaped, blue lightning induced energy blasts hurled at Kagai horizontally, multiple electrical arches passing between them.

Kagai ran towards it and dived between the crescents. The electrical arches caught him and dragged him with it. The blast slammed into a wall, turning that section into rubble. Jidori flash stepped near the scene.

The boy stabbed his sword forward, pointing it at where his brother might have landed. The lightning bolt prongs moved forward, electricity surging beneath them. "Raiga.'' A straight shot of blue lightning energy came from the sword.

"Tesla Kyuuzou." Violet streams of electricity surged towards Jidori's attack. They met midway, creating a storm and destroying anything within it. The smoke cleared to show Kagai unharmed. "An interesting attack. The electrical arches will actually electrocute you while they drag you for the ride. The other one is just an accurate, powerful attack."

"Congratulations, you've figured out two of my attacks. Let's see how you handle this." The four lightning bolt prongs disconnected from the broad sword and charged at Kagai.

The man swung vertically to deflect the first prong, then smoothly swung down diagonally to deflect the second. That was when Jidori jumped ahead of the other two prongs and struck. The clash was even this time. The prongs were behind Jidori's back, and aimed right at Kagai's head. He tilted his head to his left to avoid the first, then did a short hop to his right to avoid the second, only to get another strike from his younger brother. The result was the same as the rest, but this time, Jidori was able to swing a second time, an upward left to right strike.

Kagai was able to block it, then jumped back after his sword was deflected. The four lightning shaped prongs surrounded and circled him, lightning arches coming from them, connecting him. Kagai could not move. "Mind telling me what you've learned this time." Jidori was still spiteful, but confident now.

"Gladly. When those prongs disconnected, it made that broad sword lighter, allowing you to swing more than once. The prongs themselves move according to your will. But what is this?"

"My third attack: Raiko Reikiri!" Kagai was consumed by lightning, though it never left the circle, even when it went up into a tower form.

"Tesla Kadou!" A vortex of violet lightning broke the attack and pushed the prongs away. Again, Kagai stood there unharmed. "An interesting attack, but not enough to defeat me. Is that all, Jidori?"

"Hell no!" The boy charged and swung down. Kagai blocked the attack, but again was overpowered. The man head butted his younger brother. The child was knocked back, but still standing.

"Tesla Nottori." A violet electrical stream captured Jidori. Kagai then swung the stream toward a wall. Both the stream and the boy pounded through it, landing on grass. Jidori stood up, eyes narrowed and clenched teeth, a tiny bit of blood coming from his mouth.

Izuru Kira witnessed the event. "Lieutenant, evacuate the area immediately." Kagai walked calmly through the hole.

"Yes sir." Izuru followed his orders.

Jidori charged forward and swung horizontally. His older brother blocked, barely standing his ground this time. Jidori swung again, this time downward. Again, his brother blocked and stood his ground. The four lightning bolt prongs seemingly came from nowhere, charging Kagai in an X pattern.

The man jumped back, the prongs hitting each other, but not falling to the ground. Instead, the outside points tilted up and charged him again while he was still in the air. Kagai used the widest part of his sword to block, but was still pushed back into the street.

Jidori followed suit. He struck horizontally, left to right. Kagai used flash step to evade. He appeared about a hundred yards away.

"Come now, Jidori. I know that wasn't all of your attacks. Show the rest to me, now."

The four prongs reconnected to Jidori's sword at their original positions. _Fine. To kill you, I'll use it. Sorry Raikrai, but I want to end him._ Jidori positioned his broad sword in the fashion of kendo. "Reign over the stormy skies: Ryuuzaki Raiko!" The sky turned black and a lightning storm brewed. Kagai actually looked worried this time. Three lightning dragons descended from the sky and surrounded Jidori.

The first was a blue lightning dragon with no wings, arms, or legs. The second was a red lightning dragon with wings, but no arms and legs. The third was a black lightning dragon with wings and arms, but no legs. A mixture of red and blue aura surrounded Jidori. Kagai looked on in terror at how determined his brother was to kill him. The actual sight also made him a little afraid.

"This is my fourth and final attack, as well as my most powerful one. Problem is, it's really hard on both me and my zanpakutou. Let's see if you can even survive this." In testament to what Jidori said, his sword cracked a tiny bit as the blue, electrified dragon charged.

"Your insane!" Kagai yelled as he charged the attack, his sword pointing at it, violet electricity arching between the points. "Tesla Tama!" The entire blade was consumed by dense violet lightning. He lunged it at the dragon. While it connected, Kagai was still being pushed back. After being pushed back another four hundred yards, Kagai swung up, dissembling the dragon.

But another one was already on the way. The red lightning dragon was much stronger, nearly three times that of the blue. Kagai jumped up to dodge it. The dragon just did a back flip and charged right back at him. "Bakudo 81: Danku!" An energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall formed between Kagai and the red electrified dragon. It did nothing but stall it for a few seconds as it adjusted its aim towards the falling Kagai.

"Bakudo 95: Uwayaku Shouheki!" Kagai stretched the most powerful barrier in the kido arsenal. A diamond shaped, blue and orange wall appeared just in time to stop the red dragon. It still pushed him down and back. After being dragged back for fifty yards, both the barrier and the dragon dissembled. Kagai turned around only to see the black lightning dragon flying towards him. Behind it, Jidori smirked, his eyes glowing red and slitted just like a predator sensing its prey knew it was doomed.

"Bakudo 95: Uwayaku Shouheki!" Kagai stretch once more. The barrier held, but was still shoved back and up. It wasn't long before the barrier began to crack. Kagai swung his blade back behind him and began to charge. Dense, purple and maroon electricity consumed the blade and expanded outward. The cracks were increasing. _Come on, just a little longer!._

After fifteen seconds, the barrier shattered. "Tesla Bakudan!" Kagai swung his blade. A purple and maroon colored, car sized ball launched. There was a standstill between the two attacks, the shockwave alone made Kagai fly back, though he landed on his feet. Ten unwavering, tense seconds passed before Kagai's attack broke through the electrified black dragon and surged towards its target: Jidori.

Jidori's smirk disappeared and his eyes went to the size of dishes. He did nothing to try to stop the attack nor did he run. The blast was an electrified nuclear explosion. Kagai was positive there would be casualties because of this. But he had no choice. The shockwave helped avoid casualties as it forced weaker soul reapers forward. It even forced Kagai to stumble back a little. Any screams were blocked out from the explosion.

Dust and smoke surround the enormous crater as the explosion dissipated. Kagai used flash step to reach the edge of the crater. As the dust and smoke dissipated, he saw white where his younger brother would be. Kagai's eyes grew this time as he realized that the arrancar took the hit for his host. The dust and smoke completely dissipated to prove Kagai's fear.

Jidori was laying on the ground, battered, but alive. His black sheath was lying loosely on his back. The arrancar was above him, protecting the host. Arrancar stood up, showing Jidori's zanpakutou still in his hands. Jidori got up, slowly, then jumped at the taller man, his sheath falling to the ground

Kagai jumped back to avoid the downward stroke. Jidori's sword still had all four prongs connected to it. The boy charged for another blow. "Why…won't…you…die!" The boy attacked in between words, tears rolling down his cheeks. After the last word, he swung down. Kagai swung up.

Jidori's zanpakutou landed thirty feet behind him. Their audience included all the captains and lieutenants, as well as any significant officer, Rei, Tsubaki, and Iyou. Iyou was the only one not surprised at the arrancar standing at the edge of the crater, Jidori's sheath in his right hand.

Jidori fell to his knees, his arms locked on the ground to keep from falling, bawling his eyes out. Kagai looked unsympathetic as he stepped back to give his brother some room. He was ten feet away.

Arrancar started to walk towards his host. Immediately, most of their audience grabbed their swords, ready to attack. On the way, the arrancar twin picked up his host's sword with his left hand. When he was to Jidori's left and just a few feet away, he pointed the zanpakutou at Kagai, red electricity beneath the prongs.

"Lightning Cero." A red, many times more powerful version of Raiga disintegrated everything in its path.

* * *

if you hate cliffhangers, you probably hate me now. next chapter should be interesting. if you didn't get the whole tesla thing, think tesla coils, if you don't know what those are, Google it. i know i made up a kido spell, but if you think about, there has to be a stronger barrier than danku


	7. Chapter 7 Arrancar's Appearance, Trouble

review, constructive criticism is appreciated.

I would love to know what you guys thought of the battle in the previous chapter.

"talking, usually" **Arrancar thought "Arrancar talk" **_**zanpakutou **__thought_

* * *

Section 13: Arrancar

The lightning cero disappeared. Jidori's zanpakutou went back to its sealed form as the arrancar put it back into its sheath. After putting down the zanpakutou, Arrancar went to pick up his host.

"Don't you dare put your filthy hands on him."

The arrancar faced where the voice came from. Kagai was there, missing the right third of his body, but not bleeding. In addition, his sword was in his left hand and missing three to four feet of its blade.

**"How did you survive that? One of my lightning ceros was enough to disintegrate four captains with their bankai active and eight or nine lieutenants and anyone unfortunate enough not to get out of the way."**

At this point, four people were running towards the scene; Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Uyru Ishida, and Chad. Immediately Ichigo drew his sword and charged the arrancar. The arrancar used sonido and punched the orange haired vizard. Ichigo went through the wall.

**"My powers may be severely limited, but I can still take on anyone who dares interfere with my taking care of my host. Woman, your power seems unnatural. If you have any healing properties, will you use them on that pathetic excuse for an older brother?"**

Before Orihime said anything, the arrancar turned and picked up his host and his sword. **"I will not allow any visitors to Jidori. We will be at his quarters."** The arrancar used sonido and left.

_**

* * *

**_

That was really hard on me. First you use Ryuuzaki Raiko, then that arrancar uses me to tap into one of his attacks.

_I am truly sorry, Raikrai. I promise not to ever allow Arrancar to use you again._

_**I know you mean that. But now your cover is blown.**_

_I don't care anymore. I just want to rest now._

* * *

The arrancar sat next to Jidori's bed when a knock came at his door. Jidori's arrancar twin stood up and opened the door, obviously pissed. Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kuchiki, and Iyou was at the door.

**"Go away. I really don't want to kill two captains and my host's first friend."**

"At least explain why Jidori's and Kagai's relationship is so bad," Iyou said.

**"Why should I tell you, his captain, and another who was the instrument to bringing Jidori's mention of that man?"**

"Please. Besides, I think the captains want Jidori's side of things."

**"Fine. But we will stay out here. I'll tell you his side of things and my own. After all, he was able to consult me fairly early in his life. I shouldn't say this, but there was one other that manifested his hatred towards his brother and used him for her own purposes."**

* * *

Section 14: Trouble

In the world of the living, more specifically, in a town close to Karakura, there was a warehouse with an unexplainable amount of security. A tall woman wearing a red version of soul reapers' clothes and a black haori with the number 1 in kanji on the back. Her zanpakutou rested on her right side and was all black. Her figure turned heads, mainly because of her chest assets. Her eyes were yellow-orange and always glowing, almost in contrast to her shiny black hair.

"Report," the woman's voice had no emotion to it.

Inside the warehouse, there were machines and people everywhere, and two cages. "Everything is ready, Milady. We even have some volunteers." The man glanced at a group of five; one middle aged man, one old hag, a high-schooler, a business woman, and one middle-schooler. A varied group, exactly what she wanted.

"Good. Activate the machine." There was a surge of movement near the cages as men and women activated a strange cube-like machine. The machine glowed.

The woman stood next to the volunteers, who were very confused, but didn't ask questions as the woman had her hand on her sword. "What do you see in the first cage."

The five people looked at the first cage, which had nothing in it a few moments ago, to find four people with chains coming from their chests. They told the woman what they saw. She then asked them what was in the second cage. They gave the same response that something was in it when there wasn't a moment ago, this time, monsters. She corrected them that they were called hollows and asked if they saw the four people in white clothing and holes in their chests standing on each side of the cage. They responded yes.

"Good. Now kill: Kira." The woman drew her sword as it transformed into a three bladed, double edged, humongous scythe/pendulum weapon. Their remains, along with a few technicians' nearby, splattered all over the floor and wall.

* * *

sorry for the really short chapter, but at least it wasn't a cliffhanger.

I want know what you guys want to see in the next chapter. Please abide this time and put it in the review and not keep it to yourselves. next chapter's focus may hinge on what you say.

thank you jubajubafreak, yuki and megumi, and darkness surrounds me for reviewing.


	8. Chapter 8 An Important Mission

review, constructive criticism is appreciated

"talking, usually" **arrancar **_thought_

* * *

Section 15: Mission! The Worst Pairing!

Tsubaki was called into Captain Hitsugaya's office, as was Hisagi. When the two got there, Captain Tomoshibi, fully healed thanks to Orihime, Izuru, Rangiku, and a scowling, pissed off blonde on the other side of the room with his arrancar twin standing between him and his brother.

_Quite the interesting bunch,_ Tsubaki thought. Captain Hitsugaya went first in their briefing.

"There have been a series of unexplainable murders in warehouses near Karakura town and the pattern seems to be heading straight there."

"Because of the unusual amount of reiatsu in the area, it's obvious that some spiritual being is involved. Actually, its signature is that of someone both me and Jidori know, as she was a Royal Guard First Division captain."

Jidori's eyes grew wide. "Kira Reikon?! She's been missing for almost thirty years now. Why show up now?"

"Who knows? Besides, you are partially to blame for this." Kagai narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Me?! How? Wait, don't answer. I did made that portal for her escape after she used me."

"Anyway, you and Tsubaki will go to each site of the murders and investigate what she was doing there besides killing innocents. The lieutenants will be trying to find this Kira Reikon in Karakura. Captain Tomoshibi and I will be on standby in case she makes her move," the midget captain ordered.

"I can't be paired with HIM/HER!" Both Tsubaki and Jidori screamed at the captains.

"Too bad." Both captains stared blankly at them.

"She will only get in my way when I find Kira! Kira is the most powerful captain of the Royal Guard and will need at least me to stand a chance against her. Besides, if I have to switch bodies with Arrancar, Tsubaki won't be of any help."

"He's arrogant, childish, and won't stay on mission at all! He'll be too busy pulling pranks on me!"

The two stared at each other, sparks flying with hostility.

"You two don't have a choice. Report at the Senkai Gate in half an hour. I recommend you two spend that time together. Dismissed."

* * *

Section 16: Presence Known

Kira Reikon stared at her most recent mess of volunteers, her sword now sheathed.

"You know Captain Reikon, if you keep on slaughtering the volunteers, everyone's gonna take notice," the lone female arrancar said, her arms crossed. She had on a white vest, her white jacket open. She had a slender figure. Her hollow's hole was at the base of her neck, her zanpakutou on her back, vertically. She was almost six feet tall and had long, bright orange hair.

"You worry too much, Sora. No one can defeat us, not even Soul Society's captains." A male arrancar that was sitting in a chair backwards said. He had grey hair, though he didn't look old. He wore a standard arrancar jacket closed.

"That is not quite true. All four of you are far from captain class." After Kira had told them their purpose again, a massive spiritual pressure overwhelmed everyone except her. The madwoman smiled a little. "It seems that Soul Society has taken notice. This is not a captain…"

"Should we take of him and that weak arrancar with him?" The largest of the group, yet the weakest, asked. Kyo Ijimekko wore his jacket just like the ex-espada Yammy, and was almost just as big.

"There is no arrancar with him, but rather _inside _him. It is sealed in the boy and is the only natural arrancar in existence. It is also more powerful than anything you will ever encounter. I am maybe the only one that can stand a chance against it. Clean up! We're leaving to the next hideout!" The yellow-orange eyed woman ordered. _Who would have thought Jidori would become a soul reaper. I better welcome him later._

* * *

Section 17: Investigate

Jidori and Tsubaki walked side by side down the sidewalk to one of their investigation sites, one eye on one another. **Man, you two must really not want to talk. Or is it that you have a crush on her and won't admit it?**

_Shut the hell up, you damn arrancar! I do NOT have a crush on her!_

Suddenly, Jidori tripped and fell flat on his face. "Don't space out, Jidori. After all, I do have a lot to do to ya for all those pranks."

Jidori jumped up. "You dirty whore! That was cheap! I don't do pranks on you while you're spacing out or something!"

"No, you switch shampoo with hair dye or draw stuff on our faces when we're asleep and cut our hair while you're at it."

"So? Those are _harmless_ things. They didn't hurt!"

"Oh, is the poor baby cwying?"

Jidori's spiritual pressure started to rise. "You want to get your ass kicked again? I'll gladly oblige."

"Typical boy. When they can't think of anything good for a comeback, they resort to violence." A different voice sounded.

The two turned to find Chad, Orihime, Uryu, Ichigo, and three unfamiliar people; Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"Who said that?" Tsubaki asked. The tomboyish girl rose her hand.

"You are an ass. Not all boys are like that."

"Hey! Watch your mouth kid! Besides, what brings you guys here?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm…Think we can tell him? He is a soul reaper." Jidori asked his reluctant partner.

"I can't see why not." Tsubaki told them everything.

The reactions were mixed. Keigo went nuts, Mizuiro was unconcerned, Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with a questioning look. Finally, she spoke. "The news just showed a murder case in a warehouse about thirty minutes ago."

"I know where it is. It's close to the Vizard's hideout." Ichigo told them how to get there.

* * *

When Tsubaki and Jidori got there, the place was taped and guarded. Tsubaki jumped over the tape, while Jidori just ducked below it. When they got inside, crime scene investigators were still picking up the pieces.

"What the…" Tsubaki put her hand over her mouth. Jidori turned his head right, both eyes twitching. Not even a minute later, Tsubaki darted out and around the building.

"Arrancar, will you check up on her while I see what I can dig up?"

**"Sure. I haven't seen this much carnage since I invaded Soul Society. I can hardly blame her for leaving." **The arrancar materialized and left after Tsubaki.

* * *

Tsubaki was already doubled over and coughing. essentially letting the world know what she had for breakfast and lunch.** "So, what got ya? The sight or the smell?"** Tsubaki recognized the slightly deeper voice of the arracar.

"A mixture of the two. What kind of zanpakutou can do that in one swing?"

**"An enormous, three bladed, double-sided, scythe/pendulum weapon that is all black. Her zanpakutou shares her first name. Her name in general means killer soul."**

"How can anyone do that to children?!"

**"She has no heart. She's a killer. What do you expect? Bad thing is, she may be the only soul reaper that can stand a chance against me with my full powers. Kagai is the only other one I can think of. Now, you done emptying your stomach, or do you need more time?"**

"Yeah, I think so."

"You two done?" Jidori asked.

"Done already?"

"Didn't take long find that Kira was there along with four arrancar and another person with incredible power. Everyone else were downright weak, but there were lots of 'em. As far as what they were doing, nothing."

* * *

Section 18: Guest

It was dark now, and Jidori and Tsubaki parted ways to think without killing each other.

Jidori walked past a playground when he felt a chill. **That ain't good.** "Come out, Kira! I know you're there!"

"What do you know? I'd never would have guessed that you would become a soul reaper. Would you please tell your arrancar to remove his hand from me spine. I know I brought my sword with me, but I assure you, I have no intention of killing you, yet."

"Why have you been killing innocents and what are you doing in those warehouses? And why are there four arrancar with you and who is that powerful person?"

"You're most certainly full of questions. Too bad I won't answer any of them." Just as she said that, Kagai, Rei, Tsubaki, and Iyou came from nowhere to kill here, Arrancar joining in. They hit each other's swords and hand.

"You can't catch me that easily. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough what I'm planning. Bakudo 21: Sekienton!" A red cloud surrounded her and she disappeared.

"Rei! Iyou! What are you two doing here?"

"We volunteered to help based on your report. Two more lieutenants were added as well as two members of Squad 11, the third and fifth seats I think." Iyou responded first.

"Damn! I had really wanted to capture her," Kagai cursed.

"You know as well as I do that we won't find her in time. We mile as well be on guard and wait for her to make a move." Jidori hated to say it.

Then four ceros came at them from multiple directions.

* * *

for those of you confused on what Kira's zanpakutou looks like, go with the most recent. or better yet, imagine two of hidan's scythe weapon facing opposite directions and welded together on the backs, then increase the size in general and a different color.

I can imagine it, just not put it into words very well. so if you're still confused on what it looks like, then you are screwed. please say if you get it or not in your review, and I apologize for it.


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning Storm

review, constructive criticism is appreciated

"talking, usually" **arrancar** _thought, usually_

* * *

Section 19: Brief Battle

The four ceros came at them in an X pattern. Everyone dodged the attacks. Tsubaki charged the female arrancar, who had her zanpakutou drawn. They're blades clashed and their spiritual pressures rose. They took their battle elsewhere.

Iyou charged the largest of the group, sword drawn and held like his captain's. That arrancar threw a punch down to crush the guy. Iyou jumped and kicked the large arrancar in the head. Iyou jumped even higher and stabbed down with his sword. The larger creature grabbed the blade and tossed his smaller adversary through a building and soon followed.

Rei was fighting a grey haired, yet young looking, arrancar and were duking it out in the air. The arrancar's zanpakutou was in the form of a pair of Vega claws (off of Street Fighter) but were much larger. Rei was holding his own.

Kagai was fighting two opponents at once. One was a yellow-green haired arrancar with a scimitar zanpakutou. The other was a red haired teen with incredible power, whose zanpakutou was a daisho sword pair, though one sword was drawn. The arrancar suddenly showed up behind Kagai and was about to lob off his head.

Both the arrancar's arms were cut clean off, and then he was cut in half by Jidori's arrancar.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! COME BACK ALL OF YOU!" Kira screamed. When the three remaining arrancar and the teen showed at her side, Kira heaved back and spewed a black mist that covered them. All five of them were gone.

"Jeez Jidori, what's gotten into you? I would have thought you'd let him lob off my head."

Jidori looked away from his brother. "I don't think I could ever forgive you. But I at least hate you less."

* * *

Section 20: Anticipation

Hisagi, Izuru, Rangiku, Renji, Momo, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rei, Tsubaki, Iyou, Jidori, Kagai, and Toushiro stood guard in Karakura town, awaiting Kira Reiton's next move. Naturally, others were on high alert as well. This number included Ichigo, Uyru, Chad, Orihime, even Yoruichi and Kisuke were on guard. There was one more set of murders in a warehouse, obviously caused by Kira. But after that, there was nothing.

Two weeks have gone by since Kira greeted Jidori. Nothing much has happened in that time except a hollow here, a hollow there. Even one gillian appeared. There were small traces of spirit energy everywhere, but there was nothing at each source.

At the three week mark, everyone went to Ichigo's house while his dad and sisters were out. Jidori was the only one missing.

Ichigo and the rest of his group announced to the visiting soul reapers what they had seen on T.V. earlier that morning. Kira hacked into the media and told everyone that they are going to die. While not her exact words, her maniac smile and laugh haunted any who saw it. Most of the soul reapers hadn't seen it.

* * *

Section 21: Battle Initiated! Scramble All Warriors!

Everyone went outside. Jidori met them at the door. It was then everyone noticed the sky had gotten darker and a violet mist hugged the ground. A large army of spiritual pressures appeared out of nowhere. But one was unmistakable: Kira Reiton. There were four others that seemed to belong to a machine, each guarded by a single strong opponent. These machines were creating the army and allowing ordinary people to see souls.

Kagai directed the plan. All lieutenants and Jidori and the others are to stop the army advance while he, Tsubaki, Rei, and Iyou go after those machines. Even Toushiro approved. Jidori, however, left and headed straight towards his target: Kira. After every lieutenant and captain had released their power limiters, they split up.

* * *

Iyou was in charge of taking down the machine near the high school. No one was around. When Iyou entered the school gate, a huge hand came down to crush him. Iyou barely dodged it. "I'm Kyo Ijimekko. And you're my lunch!"

"We'll see about that. I'm fourth seat of Squad Two, Iyou Aitashugi." The smaller man drew his sword and charged.

* * *

Rei barely dodged the claws on the opposite side of town. "I'm Marudashi Tsume. Nice to meet'cha." The grey haired arrancar charged again.

"Rei Kashira, fifth seat of Squad Eight." Rei charged head on with his left hand forward. "Hadou 33: Sokatsui!" A blue burst of spiritual energy was shot at the oncoming arrancar.

* * *

Near the shopping center, where the third machine was, Tsubaki was engaging the female arrancar. During a break in battle, the two introduced each other. "Sora Kisaki. You?"

"Tsubaki Kenpeki, fifth seat of Squad Nine." Tsubaki charged with both her blades in hand.

* * *

Now that the fight was one on one, Kagai and the red head was fighting on even terms. Neither wanted to share their names, and that was fine. That part of soul reaper etiquette always confused Kagai. After all, why tell someone you're going to kill your name and vice versa?

The red head had both swords out and neither one of them had called out their zanpakutou yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle to keep the army from advancing was going about as good as it can get. For every one that was killed, four took its place. Jidori bypassed every single soldier and went straight to the head. Kira was waiting calmly, sword drawn and ready. Jidori's sword was also drawn.

* * *

sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted each fight their own chapter. I won't get into what happened between Jidori and Kagai in the past or why the small change in attitude because that would be boring. for those of you not familiar with street fighter, you need to get a life, the games are classics, but yeah look it up if you don't know what Vega's weapon looks like.

approximately five to six chapters left till the end of the story. I'm still deciding if I should have an epilogue.


	10. Chapter 10 David vs Goliath

tell me what you think of the fight

remember: Kyo is only slightly smaller than Yammy was in his first appearance and Iyou's fighting style mirrors his captain's to some extent

review, constructive criticism is appreciative

"talking" _thought_

* * *

Section 22: Kyo vs. Iyou

Kyo punched down towards the much smaller man. Iyou hopped to his right, dodging the blow, then jumped onto the giant's arm and scaled it. He then kicked the big man in the head, jumped a little higher, and punched the top of Kyo's head with his left fist. Iyou jumped sideways and was on the move again once he hit the ground.

Iyou ran towards the giant, now on one knee. The arrancar swung with his right arm this time. In one smooth motion, Iyou brought his sword to bear, barely cutting the fist. He continued to spin to his left, his back to the giant, and jumped back, elbowing with the blade. At first, it didn't cut through, but after hitting the butt of the hilt with his left hand, it pierced the iron skin. Only barely and not fast enough to shove the blade all the way in for a significant blow.

Before he knew it, a large hand grabbed Iyou and threw him towards the building. The man went crashing through the glass doors, getting a little cut up in the process. When he got up, the giant was right there. The arrancar delivered an uppercut to the smaller opponent. Again, Iyou went flying through the structure, eventually stopping at a higher floor.

Iyou crawled a little bit before getting up, and then he faced the hole he came from. A larger hole was formed when the big man showed up. The arrancar did a karate chop downward. Dust and smoke stirred as Kyo grinned maniacally, knowing that he drew blood. When the dust settled, there was a trail of blood leading away from the site.

* * *

Iyou went several more levels up, holding his right shoulder, where the goliath's chop cut him. Iyou eventually went into a hall and into a random room. The room had several stations, each with a sink. Iyou smirked._ Don't know what this room is for, but this is perfect._

* * *

Kyo busted through the door after following the blood trail. He found his opponent sitting in the far corner, his right side covered in blood. All the sinks had water sitting in them. The big man walked calmly towards the shrimp(when compared to himself).

Kyo stood to Iyou's left, grinning. "Guess this is the end for you."

"Not really." Iyou showed the giant his sword, now missing the blade. Kyo gawked just for a second, as ten spears of water went through him. The larger man barely moved. "Mizu Subeta's water is my blade! Now that it's going through you, let's see how long your insides last against it!" The water disappeared inside Kyo.

The arrancar convulsed and spazzed out awkwardly, blood running down his wounds, mouth, ears, and eyes before falling. Mizu Subeta was recalled, exiting the body via the top of the head, and returned to its sealed form, completely drenched in blood.

Iyou stood, turned towards the window and noticed the machine on top of nearby building. "Hadou 33: Sokatsui!" The blue blast went through the glass and completely destroyed the machine.

He sat back down, recognizing only Izuru coming into the room before drifting off from blood lost.

* * *

yes, it is a short fight, but that is how I intended it to be. hope you enjoyed it anyway

don't worry, Iyou ain't dead. Izuru heals him. I hope you guys figured that out.

I have no idea what ichigo's school looks like for a science lab, so I based it off of my former high school's.


	11. Chapter 11 Wind vs Bear

hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. on to the next fight!

please tell me what you think!

"talking" _thought_

* * *

Section 11: Rei vs. Marudashi

The arrancar dodged the blue blast and swiped with his left claw. Rei blocked it using his sword, but jumped back to avoid the right claw. The claw cut three shallow wounds on Rei's shoulder, extending to just below his collar bone. Marudashi charged forward, swinging down with his right claw.

Rei blocked it with his sword, but again the second claw lashed out. The white haired boy jumped to avoid, again only dodging just enough to avoid a fatal wound. The wound was on his right side. _Damn! This is cheap, having two weapons against one. This is like fighting Tsubaki, except this guy is…I wonder if this will work._

"What's the matter boy? Getting tired of getting cut up already? Ha! You soul reapers are path…Hey! Where you go'in!" Rei had flown to his right.

The arrancar followed. He opened his mouth, a red ball gathering in it. Three seconds later, a cero fired at Rei. The boy shifted directions, moving left, completely avoiding the attack. Throughout the entire chase, it seemed Rei was always faster and more mobile than his opponent. Rei grinned at this knowledge.

"Slice: Kaze-Shinku!" Rei's zanpakutou transformed into a scythe with a silver shaft. Rei swung right to left, still a large distance between him and his target. The blade along with part of the shaft separated.

Marudashi stopped, obviously shocked. The scythe cut his lower right side. Continuing with the flow of battle and in one, fluent motion, Rei swung left to right diagonally, leaving a sword like cut, then in a half circle right to left and then down for a left to right diagonal cut, creating an angled Nike sign slice.

When Rei was about to swing again, Marudashi screamed, "Maim: Isei-Tsume!" A brown aura surrounded Marudashi before smoke consumed him. The scythe was knocked away effortlessly.

Rei prepared himself, the scythe blade now reconnected to the shaft. A gigantic, red, black, and white grizzly bear/man/hollow emerged from the smoke at astonishing speed. One swipe down from a large clawed hand was all it took to force Rei down at supersonic speed. A huge dust cloud emerged as a result of Rei's rough landing.

"How do ya like that, soul reaper? You've never faced or seen an arrancar's true form? That's too bad you're dead!"

A scythe emerged from the dust. Marudashi put up his left arm for defense. Instead of catching the blade, his arm caught the chain. The blade latched on to the right side of the head. Then the chain started encroach on him, like chaining up an animal. Marudashi was confused at this.

The dust settled to show Rei. His new injuries included a cut on his head, a broken collar bone, and three deep gashes along his left side. "Notice how the chain is." The shaft was straight along with the chain, leading to Rei's right. Marudashi glanced left. At about even with his body, the chain made a sharp, curved angle towards him. Like a giant scythe.

"Uindo Gai!" A sharp air pressure started to cut Marudashi before Rei swung. Marudashi's remains splattered over a large area. By luck the machine creating the endless supply of soldiers was behind Rei. He did a full circle with the attack, blowing it to pieces.

Rei then started to use basic healing kidou to his most severe wound.

-

yeah not as exciting as the other fights, not as long as i thought it would be, but tell me about how you like/dislike it anyway. if the movements seem confusing, please say so

please review, I feel like I'm talking to myself here.

on that note, I will not post the next chapter until I get a more recent review on a more recent chapter.

Also, i plan on putting up my basic character layouts for the six main oc on my profile soon. bewarned as it may contain spoilers


	12. Chapter 12 Flames vs Rose

yuki and megumi: it's okay, at least you have reviewed, only two others have and one is a regular like you but doesn't get on the internet often, especially recently. thanks for the feedback!

to anyone else that is reading this: Please review! it's not like I'm gonna bite your head off if you say something bad about it without giving your reasons why you hate it. Not like I can if you don't, but still!

usual on dialogue and thought

next is the cat fight!

* * *

Sora and Tsubaki crashed through the shopping mall's roof and landed in front of a clothing store. Only highly unwilling employees were in the mall.

Tsubaki's swords were in an X pattern, forbidding Sora's sword from cutting her in half. Then the girls turned to their left to see a terrified JC Penny employee behind the counter. Surrounding it were women's cloths.

Both women started to sweat excessively, trying to resist the urge to shop. This was Tsubaki's first time in the world of the living, and Sora was restricted to constantly be with her teammates or commander.

"Let's continue in fifteen minutes!!" Both women yelled at each other. Ten seconds later, they sheathed their swords and raided the store.

* * *

Iyou and Rei sat next to each other far away from all the battles. Rei looked worse off. _Damn it! This is why I hate Squad 2! They show no pain at all! I'll be Damned if I will! Wonder if Captain Soi Fon has anything to do with the whole 'I don't feel pain' thing?!_

Tsubaki's and her opponent's spiritual pressure subsided. Both boys looked in her direction. "Hey, Iyou, do you think there's a clothing store over there?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Tsubaki and I are practically siblings, and she always dragged me with her to go shopping. She couldn't walk past a clothing store without at least trying on one thing from that store even if the Head Captain was there to kill her if she did."

"Great. And this is her first time in the living world, too. That may take hours to settle."

"Not quite that long. At most an hour. She just goes to _multiple_ stores."

* * *

Tsubaki sneezed. "You alright? I would hate to kill a sick soul reaper."

"I'm fine. Probably Jidori making fun of me behind my back."

"That's that little blonde brat with the sealed arrancar that killed Z-Roy, right? That would be the arrancar that attacked that captain."

"Yep."

The shopping spree continued. After a total of thirty minutes, Both girls walked up to the counter with armloads of new cloths. The employee smiled sheepishly, still terrified, and bagged the girls' clothes separately and told them to leave. Both gals thanked him and kissed him, one on each cheek, and left the store.

They sat their stuff on different benches, drew their swords, and started to run away from the store. They clashed blades while running, each not getting a successful hit on the other.

Then Sora leaped into the air and spouted, "Reign: Roiyaru!" A rose colored aura covered the arrancar. When the aura disappeared, Sora had two white roses in her hair. Her hands were stumps, but had ten rose stems fanned out on each hand. Besides those, she looked exactly the same.

Tsubaki started laughing hysterically. Sora glared at her, a vein popping out.

"What are you laughing at! So what my transformation is a little lacking, my power isn't!"

Tsubaki's laughter started to die down. "I'm sorry! It's just that in our textbooks it the academy, it described your transformations as a bit more….dramatic."

"Like each soul reaper's zanpakutou, each arrancar's transformation amount is different. Just because the changes are smaller, doesn't mean you can underestimate me!" Sora dropped down to the floor and pointed her left arm at Tsubaki.

The rose stems pointed at Tsubaki and _lunged _at her, catching the soul reaper by complete surprise. The hasty defense only blocked three of them, the rest digging into her skin and pushing her back, some of the thorns also grew, adding to Tsubaki's wounds. Her bone chilling scream almost hurt Sora's ears if she wasn't smiling ear to ear with satisfaction. Glass and walls broke as the arrancar continued to push her opponent back. She started to retract the stems after Tsubaki was out of the store.

Sora used sonido to get closer to her adversary, but not too close. She could hear groans of pain and suffering in the smoke. Then a struggling voice sounded. "Blaze and turn everything to zero: Mittsu Kaen Reiten!" A multi-sectional fire spear charged at Sora.

The arrancar jumped, stopping in the air. The machine was directly behind her. Sora charged a cero with her right arm. Tsubaki showed up in front of her. Sora fired.

"Hinote Mamori!" The cero hit the necklace instead, but still didn't stop. Instead, it connected to the top flat side of the fire spear. Sora didn't notice the new stance. On the opposite end of the spear blade was a katana's hilt. Tsubaki's other hand was somewhere farther up the shaft, hidden by flames.

Tsubaki then pointed it at Sora, who started charging another cero.

"Hinote Misairu!" A powerful flaming disc was shot at Sora, who fired her cero at the same time.

The disc overwhelmed the cero instantly. "No way…" Sora was cut off as the disc turned her to nothing before the machine.

Tsubaki struggled inside, wincing with every movement from pain. She took both her clothes and her late opponents. The wounds weren't that bad, but they hurt like hell.

* * *

hope that was better yuki.

anyway, tell me how awesome I am or how much I suck, just say why. i hope the break in action also made you smile at least a little bit

three more chapters to go, two fights and the epilogue.

by all means tell me about how much you like this chapter!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Tesla Coils vs Unknown

well folks, two more to go. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

usual on thought and talk

I'm doing away with the sections, they're single chapters from here on out. I will call the unnamed person Bill. For the tesla coils, think command and conquer red alert three's soviet union's base defense for the image.

* * *

Tsubaki found Iyou and Rei quickly enough, her arms full of her and her late opponent's clothes, tears streaming off her face. The clothes covered her wounds, now healed. Good thing she took a tip from Ikkaku to have some sort of ointment with her.

When the boys saw her, they both sweat-dropped. "What's wrong with you?" Iyou asked first.

"I'm just happy. I shopped, destroyed my opponent, and stole the clothes she bought. The tears are from joy and pain!" Tsubaki whined her answer. She then plopped herself beside Rei and gave them a scene by scene picture of her battle.

* * *

Kagai swung down with his sealed zanpakutou. The red head crossed his blades in an X pattern, blocking the attack. Bill pushed back Kagai and stabbed forward with his left sword. Kagai just stepped side to side as his opponent stabbed with both swords. Suddenly, the boy did a front flip and attacked with both swords at a much greater speed. Kagai could only block one sword. The other put a large gash on his left shoulder.

Kagai glanced at his wound, stunned at the speed which his opponent moved. He heard snickering behind him. "It seems I underestimated you. Strike hard and fast: Erekutorikku Koiru. Tesla Kyuuzou!" Kagai spun around and fired a violet stream of electricity surged towards Bill.

The boy jumped to his left and charged the captain. When he got close enough, Kagai swung left to right diagonally. The boy blocked it, but was sent flying. When he was about in the middle of the house's roof, Kagai made his move. "Tesla Nottori." The violet electrical stream caught the red head.

Kagai swung his five foot long sword down, slamming the boy inside the electrical field through the house. The prince swung right, slamming the boy through multiple houses on both sides of the street. Kagai then swung up, then down hard. "Tesla Kyuuzou." The second electrical stream overlapped the other. Once it reached the trapped human, an explosion sounded. Kagai disengaged Tesla Nottori, instead electrical arches passing between the two points of Kagai's zanpakutou.

"Bang: Shoujuu." The words were muffled, but there. A brown energy blast was fired at Kagai.

"Tesla Kadou." The electrical vortex blocked the attack. When it dissipated, Bill charged with a pair of golden trident like weapons with a two inch wide, two foot diameter, circle with a blade pointing towards Kagai.

"Tesla Tama." Kagai's blade was consumed by dense violet lightning. It didn't do any good. The prince was still knocked back when the weapons collided.

This battle was taking too long. "I've had enough of this. Let's end this now."

"I couldn't agree more." The boy sounded cocky. _You're too cocky. I'll settle this with _that.

Kagai held his zanpakutou like in kendo. His opponent was smiling, way too overconfident.

"Bankai." Bill's smile faded instantly, his eyes growing wide with terror as he heard the ancient word that was meant to spell doom to any that opposed the one who said it. A violet and maroon lightning storm consumed Kagai. After three seconds, the lightning expanded in a shockwave pattern and plumed up. The shockwave knocked the victim back.

When the red head regained his footing and looked at Kagai's bankai, he started to shake with fear.

"Tesla Erekutorikku Koiru." On Kagai's back was a pair of tesla coils, each one four and a half feet tall, violet electricity constantly surging between them. In the captain's hands were also tesla coils with handles, maroon electricity constantly surging between them, each five feet long. Kagai's stance was different. The his left side was closer, feet spread apart, as if to block with his left and attack with his right.

The two were fifty yards away from each other. Kagai jumped up, raising the handheld tesla coils up, the tops touching. He swung down, both coils pointing at the last obstacle. "Tesla Sutoraiki!" A flashing violet and maroon lightning bolt shot towards Bill.

Bill charged the attack, spinning like a drill, weapons forward. It was no contest. The boy disintegrated under the power of the lightning bolt, which made a twenty yard diameter crater in the street.

Kagai found the machine quickly and smashed it with the tesla coil in his right hand.

* * *

the sweat drop thing is anime style, as if to say "what the hell?"

this chapter may be a bit disappointing. its mainly kagai completely owning his adversary without much effort. kagai is more of a no nonsense fighter that will try to defeat his opponents quickly with minimal power or for just the sake of obliterating them. chapter probably could be better but oh well.

I will be getting swamped soon with work, so I'm hoping to get the second epic fight up ASAP before then. Next is Kira vs. Arrancar. yes you read right: not Jidori, his arrancar.


	14. Chapter 14 Scythe Demon vs Arrancar

Finally, the epic battle is here!!!!!!!!!!!!

definitely review this one!!!!!!!!!!

one more chapter after this one. I'm almost sad at that, I had fun writing this.

usual on everything, though the thought will be mostly be on kira's POV. *means a switch to Jidori's inner world, which stays the same when they switch.

just a note, Kira and Jidori are standing in midair, pretty high above the city.

* * *

Kira vs. Rui Herutsu/Jidori

Everyone was a safe distance away from Kira and Jidori as designated by Kagai, still with his bankai active. Even Rei, Iyou, and Tsubaki, still with arms full of clothes, were there.

"Well, shall we get started?" Kira was confident. She was the strongest of all the Royal Guard, spent the most time with the royal family's children, and taught Jidori everything he knows about fighting.

"Indeed. Unleash the fury of the storm: Raikrai!"

"Kill: Kira!"

Both swords transformed. Kira's blade was now an all black, double-edged, three blades per edge scythe. Jidori's was a broad sword, the blade half his height, with four lightning bolt shaped prongs along the edges. Jidori was at a kendo stance.

"You know, Kira, I don't stand a chance against you. You know that. But what about my arrancar?"

"Who knows. I don't plan on finding out!" Kira was about to charge when Jidori's spiritual pressure went into full bloom, followed by an incantation and attack name.

"Reign over the stormy skies: Ryuuzaki Raiko!" The sky turned all black. The three lightning dragons descended from the sky, surrounding Jidori. The blue one attacked first.

Kira reacted quickly after noticing the blue lightning dragon charging at her. She swung her seven foot long weapon with everything she had. All it did was redirect the dragon. It did a summersault and came back at her. Kira clenched her teeth before sucking in air.

She screamed, focusing the sound waves at the dragon. It slowed down, then disappeared. Kira looked at her opponent, finished screaming, to see the red one coming at her. She looked beyond it. Jidori's eyes were closed and chanting something. Purple lines and weird symbols were circulating on his body and zanpakutou. A red spark of electricity flared.

_Oh shit!_ "Mi Gai Dageki!" A trio of black crescent shaped energy blasts hit the red electrified dragon. There was a standstill before both attacks blew up, shaking the ground and cracking glass. The third dragon was next.

"Gai Shi-Rudo!" A black ball formed at the tip of each scythe blade before a straight line formed between all six of them. Then a black wall was created. The black dragon rammed into it. Kira was pushed back several hundred yards before she exerted her own spiritual pressure, easily surpassing Jidori's. "Haburi Kei Gai!"

Four inches away from each tip of each scythe blade, black energy formed a rectangle between the blades on the opposite side. Thick, triangle shaped thorns extended outward. One swing destroyed the dragon. Her scythe went back to normal as she charged towards Jidori, hoping to stop his incantation.

Kira came within fifty yards before hearing, "I call you out by name: Rui Herutsu!" She stopped in her tracks. Dense red electricity surrounded the boy and spiraled in every direction. More red electricity was gathering in streams all around him.

_Oh no! I really didn't want to work this hard! But I guess there's no helping it._ Kira got ready to swing her scythe in a batter's fashion.

* * *

***"You sure about this? What if I destroy your friends?"**

**"**Correction, friend. And if you do that, I'll break the seal. And you know what that does."

**"Yeah, erases my existence. Don't worry, you're the first to be kind to me, acknowledge me, and didn't see me as a monster. You're like a brother to me. I'll take care of her good and proper."** The arrancar ruffled his twin's hair a bit.

"I know you will." Both Jidori and Rui smiled at each other.

* * *

The red lightning spread apart and disappeared to show Jidori's arrancar standing with his eyes closed, zanpakutou in hand, which was a two inch, double-edged rapier like sword with the same guard design as his host's sealed form. His jacket was similar to Espada Four, the only difference being the "tail" of his jacket was not two separate pieces. His sheath was on his back like his host, but was a crimson color, just like the hilt. His lightning bolt shaped hair pin had red stripes on it now, compared to its normally all white appearance. Everything else was a typical arrancar garb.

Rui opened his eyes. His right was a glowing, slitted blue color while the other was a glowing, slitted red. **"Nice to meet'cha. I'm Rui, as you've heard. The only natural arrancar and by far the most powerfull. And Jidori is looking forward to your death."** To emphasize his point, Rui disappeared.

Kira shifted her scythe horizontal just in time to keep the point of the sword from going through her head. Rui pushed her back, the tip of his sword only inches from the edge of the scythe's third blade down. After a few seconds, the tip burst through the blade. Kira tilted her head to her left to avoid the stab.

Rui then tried to decapitate her. Kira ducked and jumped away to avoid a jab from the arrancar's left hand. **"Don't think you can escape so easily."** The madwoman's eyes grew as she glanced back to see a Cero charging. Above her, below her, in front, her sides, at an angle, multiple Ceros were charging all around her, a total of eleven. All of them fired at the same time. The resulting explosion created an enormous shockwave and pressure, exploding windows and even a few weak buildings toppled.

* * *

"Tesla Kyanseru!" Kagai put up a static electrical barrier to protect the group from spiritual pressure and any stray attacks. Everyone stood in shock at what they were seeing. No one knew exactly how powerful Jidori's arrancar was. Captain Hitsugaya estimated the arrancar could fight the top three espada and win without much trouble.

* * *

When the smoke cleared, there were layers of Bakudo 95 and her own defensive ability. "Mi Gai Dageki!" Kira swung with her damaged scythe. The three black energy blasts were closing fast.

Rui just shook his head. "**Cero Cutter."** A thin red line appeared vertically in front of him, then fired it. It sliced right through all three blasts, each one passing on each side of Rui.

"Haburi Kei Gai!" Kira closed the distance and swung down. Rui dodged it for the most part, but it did cut off his left arm. The arrancar was about twenty-five yards away. His left arm was resting on Kira's chest assets. She did not seem to mind.

**"Cero Bomb."** Rui yelled at her. Kira's eyes grew once more and looked at the arm as it glowed red and exploded. Rui grew a new left arm, but his jacket was now missing a sleeve.

Rui pointed his sword at the dust. Red sparks of electricity flared on the sword. **"Lightning Cero."** A large, red, electrical burst made a bee line towards its target.

Just before hitting its target, one word was screamed for all to hear. "BANKAI!" Black energy swirled around the girl, blocking the electrified Cero. It quickly expanded to the size of large baseball stadium.

Rui's eyes grew this time, but instead of staring, he prepared. The arrancar switched his sword to his other hand and held it horizontally with a slight angle. His other hand's palm was touching the blade, which was glowing red.

The black energy dissipated to reveal a football field sized, black wolf-like beast with a pair of much larger versions of Kira's shikai mounted on its back. Mounted on its chest were a dozen double-edged swords the size of skyscrapers, the edges lined with silver. It's eyes were glowing yellow and were slitted. Kira herself kept her rather rundown uniform, but had a pair of four foot long, red, double bladed scythes. A chain ran from the end of each scythe to her back, connecting to a silver shaft. The shaft was the handle to a double-ended pendulum weapon, each blade lined with red. Kira's facial expression was one of anger. "Kaibustu Kira."

**"Electrocute: Raikrai!"** This time, Kira's face did not move. A red lightning storm consumed the boy and spiraled. When it dissipated, a red mist hung. Two white, bat-like wings with red lightning bolts decorating them exited the mist, which was starting to clear up. Rui now had a crimson striped helmet on and a scythe weapon. His right hand was closer to the blade, which was pointed at Kira. On the opposite end, there was a square with the shaft going through the middle of it, the sides of the square curving inward. Just beyond that was a spear blade.

The two didn't waste time. The beast's swords launched like missiles at the arrancar. Rui swung right to left with his scythe, deflecting and cracking the first six with the first swing. He continued to spin and swung again, this time launching a trio of Ceros. Instead of cracking the second set of blades, they were entirely destroyed. The Ceros continued and destroyed the first set of swords.

Kira charged with both scythes read for an inward swing. The arrancar blocked both attacks with his wings, the spear end pointed at her. Kira flew back to avoid being impaled, but a straight line Lightning Cero went after her. She went down towards the city to avoid it. Only to be the target of a crescent shaped Lightning Cero.

Her beast chimed in. It blocked the attack with one of its scythes pointing up. It still kept going toward Rui from below. He dodged it easily enough, but not the swing. It sliced Rui open at a forty-five degree angle from his stomach to the right side of his hip. He cringed with pain. Kira charged with the smile of a psychopathic maniac.

The smile disappeared when Rui transformed for the second time. The scythe changed to a pair of night stick like swords with a scythe blade on the back end on the opposite side of the handle. The wings shrunk, revealing several triangular skeletal like pieces that would have held the flaps of the wings. The helmet grew maroon colored lightning bolt shaped spikes. A type of white armor enclosed Rui's midsection and chest, including part of his wound.

Kira kept on going, unworried by the new form. The four skeletal pieces launched at her. She blocked the attack with her scythes, though the attack completely destroyed them. The madwoman grabbed her pendulum weapon and backed off. She then started to spin it above her. Her beast disappeared into black particles of spirit energy and started to gather around her and into a ball above her.

Rui put the blades close to each other. An electrical ball formed between the points. But that wasn't all. Around Kira was six skyscraper sized, crystal shaped, red electrical pillars standing vertically. Outside of those were six others pointed at her. Above and below her were three of the same thing in a triangle pattern, emitting an electrical web. There was no escape.

But Kira still fought. "Kuroi Harike-no Yaiba!"

**"Lightning Cero Shuukyoko!"**

The explosion was a mix of dark energy and red lightning. The buildings below fanned out and toppled, the windows of those far away shattered.

When everything settled ten gut wrenching minutes later, Rui was already in his original form, sword drawn, his wound still there, but at least the bleeding stopped. Kira was disintegrated. **"I really hate that seal. I'd really like to remember my name when we switch back. But I guess it can't be helped."**

Rui sheathed his sword. Immediately, a blue lightning storm surrounded him. When it disappeared, Jidori was there with his zanpakutou on his back. He fell head first, obviously asleep. The arrancar caught him, looking like nothing had happened.

* * *

whew! that was long.

don't know if it was really epic. tell me which fight was more epic: Kagai vs. Jidori or Kira vs. Rui

next is the epilogue to wrap things up. probably won't get to it anytime soon though. Lots of pranks next chapter though. unfortunately none of them are will be mine, all the good ones are taken. but I will put up the authors and stories that have them. after all, give credit where credit is due. besides, I don't want to get sued :P


	15. Chapter 15 Prank Day Ending

Last Chapter!!!!!!!!!! yeah, got swamped with college work, that is why for the long update.

after this will be a kaze no stigma and bleach crossover, a sequel to this story, but only because I can't get the characters out of my head.

the pranks belong to their respective owners, I highly advise you check out their full list of torments, I just expanded on some of them. here are the authors and their torment stories names:

Fifty or more ways to annoy bleach characters by Kouzumi93

Really funny ways to piss off bleach characters by Kirazu Haruka

50 ways to annoy hitsugaya toshiro by Amami-chan

50 ways to torment byakuya kuchiki also by Amami-chan

at least 12 ways to annoy by Fanime-Sensei.

they took all the good ones. but seriously, check them out, some of them will have you rolling on the floor laughing!!!!!!

usual on everything

second disclaimer: does not own bleach

-

Jidori was in a hiding place not even Iyou knew about, and with good reason. The sun had just come up, and Jidori was surrounded by paperwork. A combination of his own, Rangiku's, and his vertically deprived captain's. There was also quite a few coolers of drinks and food, at least two months' worth of supplies. He and his arrancar was extremely busy last night, and hence the reason they were hiding out.

**Dude, we are going to be in so much trouble from multiple captains. I hope you have a plan besides hiding out.**

_Of course not. I'll just outrun them all like usual if they find us, and that's a really big if._

"JIDORI!!" Captain Hitsugaya yelled loud enough so that all of Seireitei heard. Jidori stopped from signing another document, remembering his deal with the icy captain.

_Oops! Oh well._

**'Oh well?' That is all you can say after disregarding your deal? He's going to turn you into an ice sculpture office decoration.**

"JIDORI!!" Both Captain Kuchiki, Captain Soi Fon, and Captain Freakshow could be heard. It was only a matter of time before Kenpachi Zaraki screams when he wakes up and find Jidori's note.

-

Izuru Kira was nearing Captain Hitsugaya's office when extremely loud voices can be heard. When he entered, the originally silver haired captain was frantically pushing buttons on a T.V. mounted on his desk, children's cartoons were playing. The volume was getting louder.

After Toushiro split the T.V. in half, along with the table it was sitting on, he went to his desk. To find no paperwork, but tons of catalogs advertizing toys, candy, and platform shoes. Also, all his writing utensils have been replaced with crayons and candy was everywhere.

When Izuru finally took a good look at the captain, his hands went to his mouth to keep from laughing. Toushiro's hair was dyed yellow with pink stripes in it, a sky blue bow in his hair, a pink haori with flowers pinned everywhere.

"What are you laughing at?" The ice king asked.

"You might want to find a mirror. I'll be back later," Izuru said in between giggles.

-

Nemu just stood in shock and aw at the chaos. In addition to all of the files and scientific books being replaced with religious material, much to the clown on crack's annoyance, Yachiru was in the laboratory. The pink-haired devil was on a massive sugar high, more specifically Pixie Sticks, and chugging more down by the minute while laying waste to the Twelfth Division. It was going to be a long day.

-

Kenpachi was trying to find his bells and eye patch. In addition, half his hair was gone and the other half was dyed pink and styled after Yachiru. Also, according to a note, his paperwork was turned in, with pictures of him killing the head captain on them.

_I'm gonna kill Jidori for this._ Death glares were being launched at anyone who dared laugh.

-

Iyou sat up from his bed after being woken up by a death threat, only to be greeted by someone unfamiliar. "Fourth Seat Iyou Aitashugi, where is Jidori?" A very stern and familiar voice asked him.

"Beats the hell outta me. Wh…?" Iyou stopped after he saw his captain, with a black cat plushy with its head torn off. Also, her braids were gone, hair dyed white and spiked. Iyou's eyes widened. "I'll help you kill him or torture him." Iyou jumped out of bed and got dressed, ready to hunt down his friend.

-

Renji looked at his captain in horror as he held a mirror to his captain. Byakuya's kenseiken was dyed shocking pink and had yellow smiley faces on it. Also, his haori had pink rabbits all over it, he was wearing a ton of eye shadow and mascara, and had women's lingerie tied into his hair.

The captain was shaking with fury.

-

Captain Freakshow, Kuckiki, Soi Fon, Hitsugaya, and Zaraki along with Yachiru, Renji, and Iyou stood outside Kagai's door while he laughed his ass off outside. No one changed their looks, Captain Freakshow had to explain what happened to him.

After at least thirty minutes, they were allowed back in. "Look, there really is nothing I could do to stop him. Right now, I'm too busy to help look for him, so I'll give you my entire squad except Lieutenant Izuru to help. Good luck."

Every visitor left. _With Jidori around, things will always be interesting here. I'm glad I volunteered to be a captain._

* * *

boom, that is it. please review, i feel like i'm talking to myself again, i mean surely yuki and jubajubafreak aren't stealing your thoughts of my story.

thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU yuki and megumi, jubajubafreak, and darkness surrounds me for the awsome reviews and feedback!!!!!!!


End file.
